Loving Threat
by random-gleekV
Summary: Blaine hasn't heard from Kurt in a while. Should he be worried?


Two weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours. That's how long it's been since Blaine talked to Kurt. Well, that's a lie. Actually, they briefly texted six days ago. But it was...brief.

'_Hey Kurt!_'

'_Hi Blaine_'

'_What's up? I miss you?_'

'_That's sweet. I miss you too. Listen, I have a bunch of homework to do so I'll talk to you another day, okay?_'

'_Okay...bye...love you_'

'_Right back at you. Bye_'

That conversation took all of five minutes. And that was the last he had heard from his distant lover. No one said having a long distance relationship would be easy. But maybe a bit more contact would be nice. Tina talks to Mike all the time. Or, that's what she tells Blaine in school. So there Blaine sat, logged on to Skype. Kurt Hummel, however, was logged off. In Blaine's heart, he thought that Kurt was probably really busy with school and that by constantly calling him, he's only distracting him from succeeding. But in his mind, the worst possible scenario was playing out: cheating. It's New York. Kurt probably found someone new and didn't have the heart to break it to Blaine back in Ohio so he'll just say he's busy. But Kurt wouldn't do that...would he? Would he purposely do the one thing that Blaine feared most? Blaine told himself no. But as the days wore on, that 'no' was slowly fading.

* * *

><p>One week later, Blaine still hadn't talked to Kurt. And with each day, he was becoming more depressed and sad and lonely. He didn't want to admit it, but it was probably over. He hadn't seen it coming at all when Kurt had left, but in hindsight, he probably should have. What made their relationship so special that they would defeat all odds and survive a long distant relationship? Blaine couldn't find the answer to that.<p>

He had tried to distract himself by getting coffee with friends or going to the movies or something, but everything he did, he always managed to relate it to Kurt. If he got coffee with Tina, he'd remember all the coffee dates with Kurt. If he went to the park, he'd remember that time he went with Kurt and they ran around and played on the playground like little kids just because. Or if he went to the movies, he'd remember going with Kurt and getting bored so they'd predict what would happen next, but as it turns out, a large marshmallow eating blue dino doesn't come and crush the whole city during a rom-com. If he went to a football game, he'd remember that time that Kurt came to one and commented on the uniforms and what would improve them. No matter what he did, he still found a way to miss Kurt. And it made him sad at first. Then mad. To the point where he'd often cry himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Then one day, it came. Blaine came home from a long day at school and there it was, on his doorstep. It was a large package wrapped in the ugly brown mail wrapping. Blaine's name and address was written on it. In Kurt's writing. Blaine took it inside and carefully opened the brown wrapping to find another box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. It was wrapped to perfection, meaning that Kurt had wrapped that. The box was large. The size of a microwave. Blaine wanted to open the blue wrapping paper too, to see what was in the box. Curiosity often got the better of him. But attached to the blue wrapping paper was a small slip of paper that was taped on.<p>

'_If you open this before I tell you to, I WILL end you. Love you lots! -Kurt_'

Blaine laughed to himself. Only Kurt would write a threat note and end it with love. But this proved something. It proved that Kurt at least thought about Blaine. And there probably wasn't a breakup note in the large box. But what was it? Blaine shook the box. It wasn't heavy. What was it? When could he open it? Why was he asking himself questions that he didn't know the answer to? These questions were always on his mind for the next few days.

"Blaine? Something on your mind?" Tina had asked one day during lunch.

"If you don't talk to someone for several weeks and then they send you a large package with a loving threat on it, what does that mean?" Blaine had replied.

"I...don't know..." Tina said, obviously as confused as Blaine, if not more.

Blaine had often considered just opening the box and ignoring the note. Kurt would never know. And even if he did, what's the worst he could do? Break up with him for opening the stupid box? But at the same time, it may be a prank or a trap or even a test to see if Blaine would go against the note and open it. With Kurt, Blaine could never be too sure. So he decided to leave it sealed and live with curiosity. And anger.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Blaine was doing math homework. The box sat in the corner of his room. Oh, the hours Blaine spent when he tried to fall asleep but instead was thinking about what could possibly be in that box.<p>

The only sound in the room was the sound of Blaine's pencil scratching on the paper. Then Blaine's laptop beeped. Grateful for the interruption from boring algebra, he threw down his pencil and pushed his chair to the bed where his laptop sat. It was a Skype call from Kurt. Blaine's heart leapt. Kurt was really calling him. For real.

Blaine flopped on his bed. He was one click away from talking to Kurt. The love of his life. Also, the person who hasn't talked to him in weeks. Should he mad? Or should he act like the love-struck teenager he was? Blaine hit the answer button and then Kurt's face appeared on screen. And, like always, he looked as beautiful as ever. Also a bit tired.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt smiled widely.

"Hello Kurt" Blaine said calmly. He gave a small smile.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, you know... Nothing much. Just plain old Lima, Ohio" Blaine said casually.

Kurt chuckled. "How's school? And the rest of the glee club?"

"Good and good. New Directions is smaller and quieter. But on the plus side, we get more solos" Blaine said.

"That's good" Kurt nodded absentmindedly. Kurt stared at Blaine through the screen.

"Yup..." Blaine nodded and looked away awkwardly.

"Blaine..." Kurt began quietly.

Blaine looked up wordlessly.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked. His tone seemed a bit sad.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, things are fine" Blaine said. Lie. And it hurt to do so.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Blaine, dear. Why are you lying?"

"Is everything alright with you?" Blaine asked, avoiding the question.

"Yeah. It's great here. I'm having so much fun" Kurt exclaimed and smiled. "You'd love it here!"

"Would I?" Blaine said curtly.

Kurt's smile faded at Blaine's harsh tone. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm still the same!" Blaine said, his tone getting higher.

"Then why are you being hostile?" Kurt demanded, his voice getting higher too.

Blaine took a deep breath. He saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes. "It's been three weeks."

Kurt didn't reply. He knew what Blaine meant.

"Three weeks since we talked. Care to explain?" Blaine continued.

"I've been busy" Kurt said.

"Busy with who?"

"Wait, what?"

"Busy with who? Just tell me, Kurt. Tell me the truth..."

"Do you think I've been...cheating?" Kurt asked, whispering the last word like it was a forbidden word.

Blaine couldn't deny this. "Yes."

Kurt's blue eyes filled with tears. "Really? You think I'd do that to you?"

"I had every reason to" Blaine mumbled.

"I love you" Kurt said firmly. "Honestly and I would never ever ever cheat on you."

"Then what have you been doing the past three weeks?" Blaine asked, feeling tears in his own eyes.

Kurt paused. "Did you get the box?"

"Answer me!"

"I will! Just, did you get the box?"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before getting up and grabbing the blue wrapped box from the corner of his room. The carried it back to his bed and held it for Kurt to see.

"Did you open it?" Kurt asked with a very small hint of a smile.

"No. You said not to..." Blaine shook his head.

"Good. Go ahead and open it" Kurt said with a nod.

Blaine tried to rip the blue wrapping paper off carefully, but eventually got frustrated and just tore it open. Very carefully, he took the lid off the box. Inside were a lot of red and pink confetti hearts that Kurt had cut out that filled the box to the brim. They were about the size of his thumb and there were easily over three hundred of them.

Blaine peered at the array of many, many, many hearts.

"Hearts?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt on the screen.

"There's more" Kurt said with twinkling eyes, but Blaine wasn't sure if it was because of excitement or the tears.

Blaine plunged his hands into the heart filled box. All he could feel was paper hearts. His fingers hit the bottom of the box. He felt around at the bottom until his fingers felt something. It was also made of paper, but it was taped to the bottom. Blaine pried the large slips of paper from the bottom of the box and pulled it up through the hearts. What he held was white. Blaine looked at them. They were tickets. Three of them.

"Tickets?" Blaine asked, looking up at the screen.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Plane tickets."

"I don't understand..." Blaine said.

"Those are tickets for you to come up to New York at Christmas break" Kurt said. "Well, one is for you. The other two are for Dad and Carole. You can give it to them."

"But...how?"

"The past three weeks I've been working. I got a bunch of extra shifts at the boutique. And I wanted to surprise you" Kurt said. He worked part-time at a popular clothing boutique.

"So that's what you've been doing?" Blaine asked. "Working so you could fly me to New York?"

Kurt nodded with a smile and a blush.

Blaine, all at once, felt sad, happy, guilty, angry, relieved and in love. So many emotions. He began to cry.

"Blaine..." Kurt said, trying to calm him down. "It's okay..."

"No, Kurt...I a-accused you of ch-cheating and I'm so s-sorry. I was upset that y-you didn't talk to me in a while s-so I thought you didn't c-care but...I'm so sorry" Blaine mumbled through the tears.

"Blaine...Blaine...relax, relax... I forgive you" Kurt said. "I'm sorry too. I should have made some contact with you. I didn't think you'd be this upset and I'm so sorry. If I was in your shoes, I'd be just as upset or even worse. Blaine, it's okay..."

Blaine was still crying. "I'm so sorry" he kept repeating. "I'm sorry. I should have known that you wouldn't do that, I'm so sorry."

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled after a minute of Blaine's apologies.

Blaine sniffed and look up, tears still running down his face.

"Please stop crying. There's nothing to be sad about" Kurt said softly.

"Yes there is. I don't deserve this" Blaine said, throwing the three tickets in the air. They slowly floated down and landed on the floor. "I was cruel enough to think you'd cheat and you can't say that it didn't hurt."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Blaine...yes. I was a bit hurt that you accused me of that, but like you said, you had every reason to. I am so sorry I didn't call or text or anything. And I really, really, really wish I could hug you right now. You do deserve it and I totally forgive you."

Blaine wiped his eyes on his sleeve and smiled a bit. "Thank you. I really want to hug you too."

Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more" Blaine said. "And I can't wait to come see you in New York. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome" Kurt nodded. "Make sure you give Dad and Carole the tickets too. I haven't talked to them in a while either."

"Okay I will. First thing tomorrow" Blaine said.

* * *

><p>They talked for another hour about school, New York and other random things. The air was clear between them and Blaine felt so at peace. When it got late and Kurt was having trouble keeping his eyes open, they decided to close off for the night.<p>

"Good night, Blaine" Kurt gave a lazy smile.

"Good night, Kurt" Blaine said. "I'm still sorry and thank you so much and I love you and I miss you.

"You're forgiven and you're welcome and I love you too and I miss you more" Kurt said with a smile. He kissed his finger tips and pressed them to the camera and Blaine did the same.

After one last longing look in each other's tired eyes, Blaine ended the call. Kurt's face disappeared.

The room was silent once again.

Blaine turned off his laptop and plugged it in to be charged. He picked up the tossed aside plane tickets and taped them to his bedroom door to remind him to give them to Burt and Carole the next day. Then he picked up the blue wrapping paper and threw it out. Now all he had was a large box filled with hearts. What on earth would he do with that? They'd be great confetti for a party, but Blaine didn't throw or go to parties. He decided to bring them to school the next day. The glee club could probably use them for a prop when someone sings a sappy love song.

* * *

><p>Blaine went to bed that night happier than he had in weeks. Sure, he was very upset about accusing Kurt of cheating on him, but he knew now that it would never happen. Plus, in a few weeks, he'd be on a plane going to New York! He still had a boyfriend who he loves very much and who loved him back. Yes, it would be alright after all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! So that was some random giblet (teehee) I had in my head. Hope you liked it and I'm sorry the ending sucked. XD **

**Feel free to leave a reply :)**

**And if you want, check out my glee blog **

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**LOVE YA LOTS!**


End file.
